


Dorohedoro - The Lizard is a Father

by GeminiForest



Series: Dorohedoro AU [9]
Category: Dorohedoro
Genre: Cute Kids, F/M, Family Feels, Family Fluff, wholesome content
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-11-18
Updated: 2021-01-07
Packaged: 2021-03-09 19:41:53
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 6
Words: 12,702
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27611539
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GeminiForest/pseuds/GeminiForest
Summary: Continuation to Lizard & Teleporter! It's been a few years since things have happened between Crow and Kaiman. Now they're just dealing with raising their two kids.
Relationships: Kaiman (Dorohedoro)/Original Character(s), Nikaido/Risu (Dorohedoro)
Series: Dorohedoro AU [9]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1884913
Comments: 1
Kudos: 3





	1. Parental Figure

Kaiman hummed a bit as he worked a bit on his bike, it's been a while since he last tinkered with his bikes and just had a nice relaxing day. He sighed a bit as he stood up and whipped his face with the rag and felt a small tug on his jeans. Looking down he saw his daughter. Dove. She looked a lot like her mother but had his golden red eyes. Wearing a t-shirt with a pair of shorts on since it was warm that day, her hair was even pulled up in a ponytail. She smiled to him and reached up to him a bit. He laughed a bit and sat his rag down.

"Hold on Dove." He said calmly and he then picked the small child up. She thought a moment and pointed to the house.

"Mama said it's time for lunch."

"Lunch huh?" Kaiman asked and Dove nodded, "Better go meet her then." He sat her back down and patted her back some, "I'll be right there. I gotta clean up first." Dove nodded and ran up the porch, "Careful Dove!" He called and sighed some as he cleaned his hands and face a bit before placing things where they belonged and locked things up. He entered the house once done and was greeted to the smell of food and he hummed a bit, catching a small glance at a photo as he passed it. It was Robin's fifth birthday party and he smiled to the picture. 

Has it been already five years since that day?

"Kaiman?" Crow called and Kaiman went over and entered the doorway. He saw Crow talking to Robin who was pretty close to his mother's height as he leaned over the counter.

"Por favor, mamá! Yaki and Sui are going."

"Just because they are going Robin doesn't mean you can." Crow pointed the spoon to her son. Dove was just bouncing in her chair and Kaiman went over and stopped her as she looked up as he fixed her hair some.

"What's this about?"

"Robin wants to go to a magic after school activity with Yaki and Sui." Crow informed and Robin turned to his father and slammed his hands on the table, "Disculpe, joven!"

"Come on dad! Please? I know I can't use magic but I wanna learn more." Kaiman creased his brow a bit. Wow how scary was it that Robin was becoming so much like him. Kaiman sighed a bit and rested a hand on the table.

"Let's think about it, Robin." Kaiman said sternly. And Robin huffed a bit as he sat down, "Trust me kiddo I get wanting to use magic. But right now isn't the time. Maybe next semester of you get your grades up." 

"Deal!" Robin lid up and Kaiman looked to Crow who just placed a hand on her hip as she rolled her eyes. She then started to set the table with Kaiman's help and he smiled over to them as Robin and Crow talked more in Spanish as Dove leaned over the table a bit. This was the future he never expected to have at all. He sighed in content and he heard the phone ring.

"I got it." He said after setting down Dove's plate before her and went to the phone. Crow started to cut Dove's food up a bit and Robin laid on the table some himself. Both the children looked disappointed as they heard their father speak, "I'll be there soon." He then hung up and entered the kitchen kissing Crow's cheek.

"Dad you really gotta go?" Robin asked in annoyance.

"Sadly I do. I won't be long I promise." He said as he kissed Dove's cheek and ruffled Robin's hair, "They just need a hand to calm the kids in the Magic ward."

"That it?" Dove asked.

"Yup and I'll be back." Crow smiled a bit and kissed Kaiman's cheek.

"We'll save a plate."

* * *

"KIDS CALM DOWN!" Thirteen said panicking and he held one on his arm as a few hid behind him as others were a bit rowdy. Looking to the door seeing the familiar lizard man remove his own mask and he sighed heavily in relief, "Kaiman thank god you're here!" Thirteen huffed a bit, "Randomly the kids started getting a bit restless and I can't get them to settle down."

Kaiman placed his hands on his hips and he sighed, "Thirteen, I got this. Watch." He clapped his hands loud enough for the children to notice and he crossed his arms, "Alright kids you bullied Thirteen as it is. What's going on exactly?" A bunch of the children started to speak but he rose his hand silencing a lot of the kids and he pointed to one, "Emma."

The girl named Emma looked up and stood, "Thirteen was letting us play a card game as he was watching us and Geo cheated and he wouldn't admit it!"

"Because I wasn't!" Geo, a young boy yelled back. 

"Where's the other doctors whose supposed to be here?" Kaiman barked speaking over the children before they started to argue and he turned to Thirteen, who jumped.

"T-They stepped out for a bit before the fight started." He said and the door opened and they looked to see the other two doctors blink a bit and they laughed nervously.

"S-Sorry we were gone for so long other patients happened."

"That required two of you?" Kaiman said sternly.

"She actually knows more on the subject than me." The other stated and Kaiman sighed a bit.

"I'll stay to get everyone relaxed. Come on kids. We're gonna get you snacks." The children cheered a bit, "And talk about this behavior." They all groaned and Thirteen sighed as he placed the child down as they ran after Kaiman.

It didn't take long for him to relax everyone and settle the children down. Allowing them to sip their juices and drinks as he talked with Emma and Geo themselves. Allowing them to talk and be upset as he talked to them. Soon things seemed to go back to normal as the children relaxed as it neared dinner. He yawned a bit and stretched a bit as he started to head out of the ward. Putting his mask back on as he ran into Vaux.

"Oh hey Doc."

"Hey Kaiman. Why you here? Thought today was your day off."

"Kids went wild. So I got them settled." Thirteen came out and he sighed a bit giving a look of annoyance, "What is it now Thirteen?"

"How did you handle that so well?" Thirteen asked and Kaiman shrugged.

"I have a ten year old and a five year old at home. Speaking of which I gotta head back. Take care." And with that Kaiman returned home.

* * *

Kaiman pulled the shirt over Dove's head as she whimpered. Rubbing her eye a bit as she was still waking up.

"I know kiddo." He chuckled a bit and he continued to get her dressed for the day, "I did say I'd drop you off so your mom can sleep."

"Why can't mommy?"

"Because mommy had a late night working with Mr. En." Kaiman explained and he grabbed Dove's backpack, "Robin you up?"

"Yeah dad!" Robin came jogging in as he fixed his hat, his mask in hand, "Ready whenever."

"Alright." Kaiman looked to the tired Dove and he chuckled as he picked her up and swung her bag over his shoulder, "Can you grab the lunches your mom prepared?"

"Sure." Robin said and did as asked. Kaiman thanked him and Dove wrapped her arms around her father's neck as he chuckled. He and Robin headed out of the house and started to head to school. The morning in the Hole was a big muggy and a lot more smokey than usual. Which of course why they wore their masks. Kaiman looked to Dove who had fallen asleep on him and he chuckled softly. Robin held his hand up as he looked to the sky a bit.

"Think it'll rain?" He asked turning to Kaiman, who shrugged.

"Doesn't look it." He sighed and turned to his son as they approached their school, "Hopefully not." Robin said goodbye to his father after handing over Dove's bag as he ran into the building seeing his friends and Kaiman carried Dove to her classroom. Or at least the hall. He shook Dove gently as she shot up awake and rubbed her eyes a bit after Kaiman lifted her mask.

"H-Hmm..?" She asked.

"We're here." He said softly and as he squat down he sat her on the floor on her feet as she yawned, "I know you're sleepy. You're not a morning person." He chuckled and Dove rested her head on his chest as he laughed, after a few minutes of waking up and having a quick breakfast on Dove's end the teacher opened the door and smiled.

"Good morning everyone."

"Good morning!" The children said and the parents allowed their children in one by one as the teacher greeted. As Dove was the last one in with lunch bag and backpack in hand the teacher greeted her as well as Kaiman stood up and stretched. Before he turned the teacher called over.

"Oh! Mr. Kaiman." She waved and Kaiman went over leaning down a bit since he was a lot taller than the teacher, "The weather doesn't look too good, just to be safe would you like Dove to stay inside if it rains?" Kaiman looked into the classroom seeing Dove put her bags and mask in her cubby. He sighed a bit and rubbed the back of his neck.

"Yeah... Unlike her brother she doesn't respond well.. She's also been a bit sluggish today."

"Okay. I'll let her know." The teacher smiled and before she could shut the door Dove yelled at the top of her lungs.

"BYE DADDY!!" 

Kaiman laughed poking his head in, "Bye Dove be good." Dove nodded as she sat down and Kaiman then headed home. After entering the front door and removing his mask he heard a small roll of thunder. He sighed some and went to the bedroom to check on Crow. She was still asleep and her long grey and brown hair scattered on the sheets wearing a large t-shirt. Kaiman smiled softly and he went over to her and knelt by the bed. Moving her hair out of her face as she opened her eyes.

"Morning baby..~" 

"Morning.." Crow responded tiredly and ran her fingers over his scales lovingly. Kaiman felt her forehead with the back of his hand and sighed some, "I know the rain sucks. Is Dove gonna be okay?"

"She luckily doesn't get sick during it. Just sluggish." Kaiman shrugged and went to stand up but Crow stopped him, "What's up?"

"Can you make that tea I like? The sweet green one?" Kaiman smiled and chuckled a bit.

"I will. I'll even make you some food."

"Oh my god.." Crow said softly as she sat up some as Kaiman went to the doorway, "I got THE best husband~"

Kaiman laughed a bit and smiled to Crow, "Only the best for my queen."


	2. Sludge child

Alright kids! Playtime!" The teacher called and Dove looked up from her work and turned to look outside. Seeing that it was pouring down rain and she creased her brow before looking to the teacher as the other kids cheered.

"We get to play in the rain today?" One of the children asked.

"No not today. Don't want to get sick." The teacher smiled and some of the children awed at the notion, "Now now it's okay. We have plenty of toys in here to play with and a large enough class to run and play. Now go ahead we got an hour." The kids cheered and started to go to their friends or sections to go and play. Dove on the other hand just pushed her paperwork to the side and laid her head down. She wasn't feeling too well when it rained. Unlike her mother who would be as sick as a dog Dove just felt really tired and sluggish. She groaned some as the teacher went over and squat next to her desk.

"You okay Dove?" The teacher asked and Dove looked up and shook her head.

"I don't feel so good.. My tummy hurts."

"Your tummy hurts?" 

"Mmm-hmm.." Dove nodded and the teacher sighed a bit and patted her arm soothingly.

"I'mma call your dad is that okay?" Dove nodded to that as the adult stood and she went to her desk. A few other kids came by and watched Dove shiver a bit as some of the rain hit the window. They looked to one another and one of the girls tapped Dove's shoulder causing her to jolt up and look.

"Hey." One of the girls said as she leaned on the desk.

"O-Oh hey Isame." Dove greeted and rubbed her eyes.

"So is it true. You're a sorcerer that's why you don't handle the rain well?"

"Mm-hmm.. My mamma is one too.." Dove said with a mumble, "M-My daddy isn't one and neither is.." Dove stopped talking and she covered her mouth a bit as she started to cough. The children around her stood back as they watched her. Something dripping between her fingers.

"WHAT'S THAT?!"

"EW WHAT ARE YOU COUGHING UP?!" 

"MISS HISAME!!" One of the kids called rushing to the teacher and as Hisame looked to the child the sound of disgusted groans and yells could be heard and she looked up in absolute horror.

Dove stood there crying as her mouth and nose dripped a disgusting black looking sludge. Her shirt and hands covered in it and she looked completely horrified to the teacher. 

* * *

Kaiman and Crow came rushing into the school and going to the nurses office. The rain had led up enough for Crow to move and she would have came regardless. Kaiman threw the door open in a panic and Crow covered her mouth seeing Dove laying down and in different clothing that she didn't come in with. The teacher, Hisame looked over and she smiled along with the nurse.

"Oh I'm so happy you made it. Hello misses Crow." The nurse said and Crow entered the room with Kaiman behind as Crow soothed Dove who was wheezing a bit.

"What happened?" Kaiman asked as he turned to the teacher and tilted his head, "I heard screaming on the phone."

"We were starting playtime and the kids were just doing that as Dove was laying her head down as she normally did. she said she wasn't feeling well and I figured I'd call you and ask what would be a good move since mom was down." Hisame explained and looked over to Dove and Crow. The nurse offered a small vomit pan Kaiman knew too well but was surprised by what was inside. And it was all to familiar.

"She's been vomiting this all day." The nurse explained.

Sludge.

Sludge he vomited up he vomited up as Kai. Sludge his mask and body would reform with when changing to Kai or Aikawa. Sludge that he was immune to now but somehow passed to his daughter. He tightened is jaw and despite wearing a mask Hisame noticed his tense nature. But didn't speak.

"Kaiman." Crow finally said and Kaiman jumped a bit turning to his wife, "We should probably take her to Kasukabe.." 

"Y-Yeah.. Thank you for taking care of her." Kaiman finally said and went over and carefully picked Dove up and she hugged his neck tiredly. Before they left they collected Dove's things and luckily for them the nurse said the sludge came right off in the wash. They did ask Robin if he wanted to finish his day and were used to him walking home alone or with friends from the neighborhood. He wanted to finish his day and wished them luck with Dove. Of course he was worried about his sister but his parents had enough to worry about. 

* * *

"Vomiting sludge huh?" Kasukabe asked as he looked a very tired Dove over as she whimpered a bit. She was sitting in Crow's lap as the mother creased her brow, "That hasn't happened in a very long time, that right Ai?" Kasukabe asked looking to Kaiman who nodded in agreement. Rubbing the back of his neck.

"Think the last time I dealt with sludge was... Oh god that was sixteen years ago.." Kaiman sighed a bit as he leaned against the wall, "What does this mean for Dove though?"

"From what I gathered, she's built like a regular sorcerer. The curious bit is the sludge." Kasukabe admitted and looked to Crow, "I'm gonna steal your husband for a moment, if anything happens let me know." Kasukabe said and Crow nodded as she watched the two leave the room and Kasukabe shut the door behind him and looked to Kaiman worriedly. From the look of the professor's face Kaiman knew it wasn't anything good.

Kasukabe collected himself before he spoke. He normally was one to be blunt and honest about things but.. Fact Kasukabe was being hesitant here it seemed to be something serious.

"Ai..." Kasukabe started, "I didn't know how to tell you at all but something.. Seems to be happening to Dove.. Luckily not to the same severity to you but.. Something not good."

"What do you mean?" Kaiman asked after a moment of thinking, ".... She isn't gonna be the new host to the Hole is she?"

"Oh no no." Kasukabe waved his hands a bit, "Nothing of that sort more of the.." He thought a moment, "Well.. Best I can describe from my findings is she's immune to the sludge but that it's expelling from her. I found some in her smoke ducts when you let me test her when she as a year old."

"Think her ducts erupted?"

"No. More of.. The sludge is growing in her.. Ai.. She's slowly becoming Aikawa in a sense.. I don't know how else to tell you.." Kasukabe sighed a bit and watched Kaiman rub the back of his neck, if he could he'd chew on his lower lip. Kasukabe watched the lizard man's nostrils grow and shrink as he sighed heavily through them.

"... There's nothing we can do? To prevent? To block?" Kaiman sounded defeated but concerned, "I don't want my baby girl to go through what I did."

"As far as I know we could try cutting her smoke ducts. I know Crow had to do that for some of hers to prevent smoke over development and to balance it out. I don't know if that'll effect it MUCH but we can try."

"... I'll talk to Crow about it."

* * *

After the appointment with Kasukabe and returning home, being greeted by Robin as he had entered through the garage. Crow had explained to Robin what was wrong with Dove and that she wasn't going to school for a few days and not to worry as she went to lay the little one down. Robin creased his brow as he watched Crow enter Dove's room as Dove started to cough a bit and Crow soothing her.

He then turned to his father who just seemed to be staring at a photo. Before catching his father's attention he looked to it as well. It was a photo of the four of them on the day Dove was born. Wrapped in a soft pink blanket and Robin being held by Kaiman as Robin was watching her excitedly. Crow smiling tiredly in the photo. Robin turned to his father as he stared at the picture. Tapping his forearm which caught his attention and turned to his son who had a look of concern.

"What's wrong dad?" Robin asked and Kaiman felt his stomach knot. He didn't have the heart to tell Crow Dove is slowly becoming what Aikawa was, what he was. What made him think he could tell Robin.

"Nothing." Kaiman shrugged and ruffled Robin's hair before walking by, "Did you do good today?"

"Y-Yeah.." Robin said after a moment and watched his father go into the kitchen and he followed behind, "I passed my science and history test!" Robin said happily and Kaiman looked over. Tilting his head.

"That so?"

"Yeah! In history we're learning about the Hole event and gonna go to the Holey Museum and church next week to learn more about the history and what happened." Kaiman rolled his eyes to himself as Robin went to his bag and grabbed a form. He ten offered it to Kaiman as the lizard man was seemingly preparing dinner. He took the form and looked it over and he couldn't help but chuckle at a line.

"Find the truth behind the incident with Holey." Kaiman looked to Robin who seemed kinda eager about it, "You wanna go?"

"Yeah. We've never been and for some reason you say it creeps you out despite us having a statue of one in the garage." Robin explained and Kaiman sighed a bit and sat the paper on the counter as he stared at it. Realizing there's.... A lot he didn't tell his kids. After a moment of skimming it he let out another sigh and held his hand out.

"I'll sign it. Don't forget to give it to your teacher, alright?" Robin looked excited as he grabbed a pen from his bag and handed it to Kaiman as Crow came in raising a brow.

"Why you so excited Robin?"

"My class are going to the church of the Hole and dad's signing the slip needed." Robin said happily and Crow rose her cut brow as she looked to Kaiman. Who capped the pen and offered both that and the form to Robin.

"It's for his history class." Kaiman stated and Crow sighed a bit as she crossed her arms.

"Alright.. And I'm just gonna make Dove something light. Like a soup or something."

"Maybe we can make her some tomato soup and give her some bread?"

"Oh do we have any of those pre-made dinner buns?"

"Yeah the potato bread ones." Robin watched his parents as he put the form back in his bag before grabbing his history book. He stopped a moment hearing his sister cough a bit and as the two adults were distracted he sat his textbook on the table and went to check on Dove. Once he was to her door he slowly opened it and peaked inside. The room she was in was his old nursery and they turned one of the other rooms into his own. Dove was laying on her side as she panted a bit and groaned some. Robin carefully went inside and he spoke softly.

"Dove?" Catching his sister's attention he was shocked to see something over her soft eyes as he got closer to her.

Red cross marks over them. 

As she blinked they vanished as Dove rubbed her eyes some as she sat up.

"Robin?" She asked and Robin smiled as he went over and sat on her bed.

"Yeah.. How you feeling?"

"Gross.. I puked at school."

"Mom told me." He sighed and leaned back some and smirked, "You do it on anyone you didn't like?" Dove blinked and thought a moment and nodded.

"That mean girl Vee!"

"High five!" The two clapped their hands together and laughed some and Robin watched his sister as she started to cough some, "You know.. I'm going to the Holey Church for school. If you want I can get you something while we're there." Dove perked up a bit and she tilted her head.

"Doesn't daddy hate it there?"

"Yeah.. Never said why. Oh! They're making you some tomato soup and gettin' you your favorite bread rolls."

"That's something nice at least." Dove smiled and the two kids looked over as Crow came in.

"You two gossiping?" She asked as she sat the plate down on Dove's night stand.

"No. We're talking about Holey." Dove said and Crow rose a brow as she looked between her children.

"Holey?" Crow asked and the two nodded.

"Hey mom. You know why dad doesn't like that place so much?" Robin asked as Crow helped Dove sit up more and placed a towel on her lap. Crow looked to Robin a moment as she helped Dove a bit.

"That's something your father and I never discussed." Crow admitted, "I never pried him on his past, he never did with mine."

"Not even in passing?" Robin asked.

"Well.. Some." Crow shrugged, "But I never asked him to explain. A lot of weird things happen in the Hole and back in the world of Sorcerers. Now come on and let's let your sister eat. Your father is making his curry tonight."

"The one with the bell peppers?"

"That's the one." Crow laughed as Robin sped out of the room. Hearing Robin yell excitedly in Spanish and Kaiman's booming laugh in the background. Crow looked to Dove as she started to pick at her bread bun, "I'm sorry we didn't make you anything super nice honey."

"It's okay mamma." Dove said as she smiled to Crow, "I at least have my bread so.." Dove stopped a moment and looked to the doorway a moment and Crow followed suit with a creased brow.

"Dove?"

"Did you see that?"

"See what?"

"A large man with cross marks." Dove pointed to the door and Crow looked worriedly, "You didn't see him?"

Crow creased her brow more and looked to the doorway and kissed Crow's forehead before standing.

"No I didn't sweetie.. Call me or your father when you're done with your food okay?" She asked and Dove nodded as Crow left the room. Dove just sat there a moment before she started to drink her soup.

Crow pulled Kaiman down as he was getting the bowls for dinner and whispered to him, "Dove just told me something worrying?"

"She's five what could be so worrying?" Kaiman laughed a bit and he then noticed the look of worry on her face.

"She said she saw a man with cross eyes in the doorway."

Kaiman felt his stomach drop at that and he looked towards Dove's room before turning back to his wife. Tightening his jaw as his skin ran cold. 

There's no way...


	3. The Church of Holey

"Alright kids stay close and don't leave your partner!" The teacher called after they approached the large building. The Church and Museum of Holey was something not a lot of people really expected originally after it arrived and of course quick end. As the group of fifth graders walked through the opening it was a grand and oddly beautiful site. As beautiful a building in the Hole could be at least.

Robin looked around as he followed the group, kinda ignoring the teacher a bit and kinda thinking of the thing his dad told him the night before.

'Don't fully believe what they tell you'.

Whatever that meant. 

Robin sighed as he looked at the walls of the exhibit room as they entered. Allowed to wander the room as the teacher and guide stayed in the center of the room so they could see the class. Large statues and photos and other findings when Holey attacked. 

"This is stupid.." Robin scoffed to himself. Till Yaki, his friend and like family member. leaned over his shoulder and tilted her head, her cat like pupils she got from her father, along with her twin, looked to Robin and she laughed a bit as her blond and brown hair scattered over her shoulder.

"No it's not it's our parents history!" She teased.

"Yaki I just.. Dad said not to believe what we're hearing.. I don't get what he meant." Robin sighed and Yaki blinked a moment as she stood straight looking at one of the old news paper clippings.

"Mom and dad said the same thing.. Uncle Asu too.." Yaki looked to Robin as they both creased their brows, "What aren't they telling us?"

"Who knows." Robin sighed as he looked back to the clippings and he froze and leaned close to one.

"Robin?" Yaki asked and looked over his shoulder.

"... That's my dad.."

"Huh?"

"Look!" Robin pointed to the clipping in it's frame. 

"Young man don't be touching the frame!" The guide yelled.

"BUT THAT'S MY DAD IN THE PICTURE!" He called and the guide came over rolling his eyes.

"What are you talking about?" He asked.

"Robin don't make such claims." The teacher scolded and Robin creased his brow and Yaki pointed as well.

"No he's not lying and that's my mom he's holding look!" The teacher and guide looked to one another and they leaned in close. From the photo stood a man with a lizard head holding a blonde woman in his arm. Confronting the one many people here called Holey. Yaki and Robin looked to one another before Robin looked at the others and pointing.

"And there he is again! W-Why does he have a pole thing? A-And here!"

"My mom is here too! And my uncle Asu!" Yaki yelled and the other kids came over in a chatter, along with a few other classes.

Robin froze a moment seeing his father in one very clear photo. There Kaiman stood. Mask on, a staff like thing out. Using magic. His dad never used magic! Not once! He thought a moment as he rushed out as the teacher called, they had a section with the side origin of what Holey meant or the odd imagery that surrounded it. Freezing at a few images donated by the collage of Zagan in the Sorcerer realm. Linked theories as well to it.

Pictures of who he considered to be his uncles, Tetsujo and Dokuga stood with three other men and one woman, they looked so happy. Pictures of a large mysterious man just known as 'The Boss of the Cross Eyes'. One recording of the news report even showed some of his face. Cross eyes that looked like his sister's were shown. His skin crawled as he looked more.

Pictures of a masked man in a large black hoodie was shown as well. Even a document being framed of a man named Aikawa. Pictures linking theorizing that they were related in a sort. He noticed one thing in common. 

Their builds were the exact same as his dad's. And looking at Aikawa felt like looking at a mirror of an older version of himself. Only seeing the reflection of his green eyes compared to his dark redish-brown eyes. 

Wait..

Robin!" The teacher grabbed his arm as he stood there, "Why did you run off like that?!"

"There's.."

"Robin are you not listening to me?!" The teacher noticed Robin was staring at a picture of Aikawa. Seeing they looked practically alike other than his eyes, "Robin?"

"... Why didn't he tell me?"

* * *

"Hey kiddos!" Risu said happily as the kids came into the house, outside of his main body as the devil form just seemed to relax in the living room. Robin noticed Risu and Nikaido along with Dokuga, Tetsujo, and Asu were over, seemingly for diner or something as Crow and Kaiman were setting the table laughing together. Robin, Yaki and Sue looked to one another before their parents. Was the boss the man Dove keeps claiming to see? Or is it her imagination? And what was with the sludge? And why does he look like this guy name Aikawa? Sue and Yaki were dealing with different things as well. Seeing documented photos of a large black masked creature with chains, their mother at the Hole incident and such. It's so weird how it was so well documented. 

Robin, along with Dove's gift, bought a booklet about the Boss Theory they had. Reaching into his bag as the twins entered the dining room.

"Hey dad!" Sue said pretending everything was okay, but the adults knew these kids too well. Robin entered and tossed the book onto the table, Kaiman clearly physically uncomfortable as he saw the photos of both Kai AND Aikawa on the cover.

"Dad what the hell is this?!" Robin barked.

"LANGUAGE!" Crow scoffed.

"No there's something NONE of you are telling us and it's honestly frustrating!" Robin scoffed and the twins looked to one another before their parents.

"Y-Yeah.. We saw pictures of you and uncle Kaiman and uncle Asu at the incident." Yaki said biting her lip.

"And not only that." Sue said and pointed to the book, "There's also photos of you uncle Dokuga and Tetsujo with a few other people." The adults looked to one another worriedly and Asu went to speak till they heard Dove.

"What's going on?" Dove asked, rubbing her eyes and Robin snagged the book before Kaiman could and went over to his sister as he opened it.

"Robin!" Kaiman barked as Crow held him back.

"Dove do you recognize this guy?" Robin asked and Dove blinked a moment before looking to the page. It was of the hooded figure with the cross marks. Believed to be the boss. Kaiman and Dokuga caught eyes contact and both were very anxious. Along with Tetsujo and Risu.

".... You mean Kai?" Dove asked pointing to the picture. Everyone went silent and Dove's question cut it like a knife. Everything was just spilling out now. 

Kaiman knew he shouldn't have signed that slip.

Crow patted her husband's chest as she could feel a very quiet bellow coming from him. Clearly he was stressed from this.

"Okay okay..." Crow finally said and went over to Robin and Dove, "Sweetie go lay down we'll talk with you later about your friend Kai okay?"

"B-But.." Dove said before she huffed some before going to her room. Robin turned to his father and shared the same look. Like father like son.

"Everyone needs to calm down." Asu said softly as his tail swayed, Kaiman letting out a heavy sigh through his nose before sitting down and Risu bit his lip as he rubbed the back of his neck looking to the twins as Nikaido rubbed her arm. Who just stared at them. They were the perfect mix between both parents. Tetsujo and Dokuga looked to one another as well and Tetsujo spoke finally.

"We might as well explain everything then..." He said and Risu's devil form came in as Risu's core nodded before he climbed back into his body. Shivering a bit afterwords.

And... They did. Crow knew bits and pieces from what Kaiman told her, knew about Aikawa but never the cross eyes boss thing. She for herself didn't really feel any different because that was in the past. Of course she was hurt not knowing but knew why was never told.

The kids however. Were absolutely horrified and shocked. Hearing the truth of what happened with Hole. Where it originated. Why Dove is vomiting sludge.

Everything.

After a moment of silence it felt a bit tense till the twins slammed their hands on the table turning to their father.

"SO YOU WEREN'T JOKING WHEN YOU SAID YOU HAD CURSE MAGIC?!" Risu let out a laugh after a moment before hugging his twins.

"Yeah I wasn't." Risu laughed and Nikaido chuckled. The twins turned to Nikaido next.

"And you had time magic and was a devil?! That's so cool!" Yaki yelled and Nikaido laughed.

"Yes that's true. Not anymore though."

"Wooow..." Sue said in amazement. Asu turned to Robin who was just staring at the book cover as Kaiman rubbed the back of his neck.

After a moment of silence he spoke.

"So.." Robin started and looked to Kaiman, "You.. As in who you are... Never asked for any of it did you..? Wasn't your fault?" He asked and Kaiman turned to Robin and sighed.

"Not really.. Again I'm myself but.. Kinda also them like we explained." He sighed and pointed to the book, "Honestly that thing is pretty close to the truth."

"Painfully close.." Tetsujo sighed and looked to Robin as Dokuga stared at his lap awkwardly, "But things are much different now for the better."

"Kai was a monster." Dokuga finally said. Robin looked to the cover and then to his parents.

"But Dove says she's seeing Kai... Does that mean she's.. Also you in a way or no?"

"From what Kasukabe says.." Kaiman said as he sat back crossing his arms, "Dove isn't exactly linked.." He then pointed to Aikawa on the cover, "She's becoming more like him."

"The question is why." Nikaido stated and looked to the way to Dove's room, "She's not effected by the sludge or anything."

"I think it could be her magic." Crow stated finally after processing. Kaiman and Risu shivered at that, "It's a possibility."

"Crow." Asu started, "There's never BEEN a person other than Kai to manage such a thing. Why would Dove be able to do it?" Kaiman thought a moment and he froze realizing something.

He was a hybrid of all of them including his own self. Ai, Aikawa..

Kai...

They all had the same genetic build as well. The difference was where they originated and who they were. What they were. 

Kaiman tightened his jaw at this realization. 

He passed Kai's weird form of magic. The sludge..

He passed it to her.

* * *

It was after everyone spoke and hung out and calmed down from the discussion and Robin couldn't sleep. He understood everything, not entirely honestly, but majority and now he got why his parents and family never told him.

It was a lot.

He sighed and pushed his hair back and turned the lamp on next to him. Flipping through it and stopped at a picture taken by the school of Zagan. 

It was of Aikawa and Risu smiling. Their arms around one another and clearly posing for the photo.

Robin smiled at the picture. Half the book was about Aikawa as well and theories on him as a person along with personal accounts. A lot of it was positive. 

How he was a jokester, always positive and defending people against bullies. Despite his large size he was very fast and helped people practice their magic with him. Seemingly never really effected. Once he flipped to the back part it was a different stories. Interviews with those who were effected or previous Cross Eyes giving their accounts on what it was like, how it functioned, and what the boss was like. And how Dokuga and Tetsujo described him. Even his father Kaiman, they were right.

He was a monster. 

Collecting heads and killing absolutely anyone in his path. Didn't matter if they were an ally or not. 

He closed the book with a sigh and leaned into his pillow a bit. Why did they not want to tell him? And when they gonna explain it to Dove? Speaking of her he heard her talking to something. He carefully got out of bed and poked his head out. The door to his parent's room were open and he quietly stepped out and poking his head into their room a moment. 

His parents were asleep as Kaiman's arm was around Crow as she was nestled into his chest and he on his side. Robin smiled softly and went to Dove's room and gently piked his head in as well.

She was sitting on the floor looking up at something as she spoke softly. Cross marks on her eyes as she smiled. Robin felt his stomach sink and his skin run cold as he pushed the door open more to see what she was talking to. To who.

He stared in absolute horror as a large masked monster sat before her. He had three faces with tubes coming out of his mouths. Dove didn't seem afraid whatsoever. 

"Hey Robin!" Dove smiled and held one of the tube in her hands, "Come meet Kai! He's really sweet!"

"Dove I don't.." Robin started and a hand cupped his mouth and he looked up in horror. 

Kai.

"Poor boy." He purred and a large knife appeared and he wiggled, "Too bad you don't have a tumor." And the hand sung to stab his chest.

"ROBIN!" Dove yelled and Robin wheezed at the weight on his chest. Coughing a bit as he looked to his sister, "Get up get up!"

"H-Huh?" Robin looked to his sister and blinked, relieved to know it was just a nightmare as he rubbed his face, "W-What?"

"Time to get up silly!" She smiled and Kaiman knocked on the door and laughed.

"Dove leave your brother alone come on."

"Coming daddy!" Dove got off the bed and ran out the room yelling in Spanish to her mother as her mother replied in the same language.

Kaiman chuckled and turned to Robin who was rubbing his face, "You okay kiddo?" He asked as he entered.

"K-Kinda? Still processing what you told us.. It's a lot." Robin admitted and Kaiman laughed softly as he sat on the bed after grabbing the book. Staring at the cover, "Do.. Do you miss that face?"

"Not really." Kaiman admitted, "Just weird seeing your life documented like this." He sighed some, "Kinda glad I did tell ya."

"Me too." Robin admitted and watched Kaiman flip through the book, "I've been reading it a lot."

"I can tell. Wow.." Kaiman laughed as Robin hugged his legs.

"They got information in there wrong. Like how you and uncle Risu met. And they don't have his magic in there. Or yours."

Kaiman looked to Robin before shutting the book and tapping his son's head gently, "Well they're from other people's accounts. Not just my and your uncles." Robin took the book and looked at it as Kaiman got up, "Come on we got breakfast."

"Hey dad."

"Hmm?" Kaiman turned as he was at the doorway. Robin smiled a bit as he looked at the book then to his father.

"I'm happy you stayed you and didn't choose to be either of these guys." Robin said softly and sat the book down, "You wouldn't be my dad if you were either of these two."

Kaiman smiled as he watched Robin get up and head over to him. He wrapped his arm around Robin hugging him.

"Me too. Plus those guys are losers."


	4. Bullies are the wosrt

Dove sighed a bit as she stood in the back of the room as the other kids played their game. Dove was worried about the whole sludge situation since she JUST recovered. Watching her class run and throw the dodge balls to one another, the gym teacher went over and leaned to her.

"Dove why aren't you playing with the other kids?" He asked and Dove creased her brow, before she spoke Miss Hisame came over.

"Her parents don't want her participating just yet. We can do some stretching right Dove?" Hisame asked and Dove nodded a bit and the gym teacher scoffed.

"She needs to be doing other things than stretching. So what if her parents say no."

"You try telling a lizard man twice your size then." Hisame smirked and the teacher scoffed a bit before leaving the two alone. Dove smiled to her teacher and the two did some minor stretches and work outs. Having a bit of fun doing it as well. As the day commenced Dove didn't have that good of a day other than the time with Miss Hisame. She was getting pushed and such and during rescue someone threw mud at her. She didn't get why she was getting bullied but she was. When it was finally time to leave she saw her brother Robin talking with Sue and Yaki near her class area. Dove smiled and she started to run over but a boy smirked and stuck his foot out and tripped her, a loud thud and skid caught the other's attention and Robin rushed over and helped his sister up, seeing her nose dripped with the sludge mixed with blood.

The other kids were laughing and Robin growled as he grabbed the one who tripped her. Being bigger than him and using it to his advantage.

"THE HECK IS WRONG WITH YOU?!" Robin growled and the boy trembled and the twins soothed Dove as she whimpered. 

"Whatever! Your sister is a freak!" The boy yelled and Robin bared his canines and pushed the kid against the wall again.

"Wanna run that by me again?"

"Oh what are you gonna do sorcerer? Not like you got any magic." The boy grinned and Robin went to swing his arm but was stopped. Looking up to see his mother looking at him with a look of concern.

"Robin.. Dejarlo ir."

"Pero mamá él era...!" 

"Let him go."

Robin looked to Crow as he creased his brow and he let go of the other boy who rubbed his neck. Robin then jerked his arm from Crow and stormed out of the room. Sighing she turned to Dove who was quietly crying.

"Come here honey.." Crow cooed and picked the child up after cleaning her face up. The other kids watched as Crow carried Dove out and they couldn't help but be in absolute fear.

Cross marks were over her eyes as she stared at them. 

* * *

"I don't wanna go!" Dove cried as she hid behind her father's leg as she looked up at him with pleading eyes, "Don't make me go in there..!" She whimpered and Kaiman sighed as he crouched next to her.

"I know you don't wanna go but sometimes we have to.." Kaiman said softly and moved his daughter's hair out of the way and she whimpered, hiccuping a bit as she clung to her skirt, "I know baby girl I don't like the idea either.." He sighed once again and Dove hugged him tight as if not wanting to leave. This was her daddy and she felt safe with him so of course she was going to cling. After a moment of thinking he pulled Dove back and moved her bangs from her face, "One sec stay RIGHT here." He said as he sat her in one of the chairs nearby. He went over to Dove's teacher and the two talked a bit and he then came over and took her hands after crouching.

"W-What is it?" Dove asked.

"So your teacher is gonna let me come in and pick you up early okay? I don't work today since your uncles Dokuga and Tetsujo have it handled with Aunt Nikaido. I'll even make your favorite before coming in?"

"Y-Your gyoza?"

"Exactly." Kaiman smiled from behind his mask and after a moment Dove looked back to the doorway then to Kaiman worriedly, "It's gonna be okay." He nuzzled her cheek and she smiled softly, "Your mom works late so it'll just be you, me and your brother."

"Okay daddy.." Dove said softly before climbing down and hugging him once more before rushing into the classroom. Kaiman smiled before standing up and leaving her with the rest of her class. 

The day seemed to be pretty relaxing, he wasn't used to not working when everyone else was busy. Was this what Crow felt when she dealt with this stuff? He had gotten quite a bit done that he normally wouldn't. Such as helping with laundry, cleaning the house a bit, and started to prep for dinner. When he noticed the time he had prepared the gyoza for Dove he promised, luckily having dough already made he wasn't prepared to hear the phone go off. 

"What the..?" He asked and he answered after whipping his hands, "Hello?"

"Is this Dove's father?"

Oh no.

"Yeah is everything alright?" He asked as he cleaned up a bit.

"We have your daughter in the office right now you need to come right away." Kaiman felt his heart sink. He didn't know how to handle this stuff! Crow normally did this when Robin would get in trouble! Swallowing his spit a bit he sighed some. 

It didn't take him long to get there and he had forgotten his mask do to being in a rush. Coming in he saw first thing was Dove sitting in a chair with he nose dripping with the mixture of sludge and blood, some from her mouth as well. He turned to see her teacher standing next to Dove's chair trying to comfort and Dove just looked uncomfortable.

The other people in the room were two parents from the richer part of town clearly. He didn't like the look of this. Their daughter covered with not as many bruises as Dove was. 

"Oh so YOU'RE the hellspawn's father." The mother scoffed as she crossed her arms. Kaiman glared at her a moment before shutting the door behind him and going to Dove and her teacher.

"What happened exactly?" He asked looking to the principle and Hisame. 

"Well.." The principle started, "Your daughter and the Vee's daughter apparently got in a fight. We don't know who threw the first punch."

"From the look of my daughter it wasn't her." Kaiman growled as he then examined her, she looked so ashamed, "Dove were you the one who threw the first punch?" He asked as he squat to her eye level. Dove looked to him as she rubbed her arm.

"A-Am I gonna be in trouble?"

"Dove.." Kaiman said softly but with a stern tone. Dove teared up more as she rubbed her non bruised eye, "It's okay I just need a yes or no.."

"N-Not really.." She hiccuped. 

"That's not good enough!" The man scoffed, Kaiman turned and glared, "Seriously you going soft on this.. Thing?"

"Dude she's stressing out. You're not helping." Kaiman growled before turning to Dove as he whipped the sludge from her face.

"S-She started saying really mean things a-and I told her to stop.." Dove said through her sobbing, "I-I don't remember what happened after.."

"Shh.. It's okay.." Kaiman soothed as he caressed her cheek.

"I didn't wanna.." 

"Oh you're gonna let her get away with this sob story! Look at our daughter she's also bruised!" The man yelled and their daughter huffed. Kaiman glared before picking his daughter up and rubbed her back as she cried. Dove was a child who tried her hardest to stay out of trouble. She was a good kid but sadly things weren't going well for Dove as of late. 

"So what are we going to do?" The mother asked, "We have to do something! Seriously for what your daughter did to ours be glad we aren't suing you for all you got!"

"Ma'am there's no need for that." 

"And you Miss Hisame you failed as a teacher to protect our child from that! All it does is cough up that distrusting black garbage!" Kaiman glared at them as he let out a small bellow, his fangs showing a bit as Dove clung to him. The couple jumped a bit as the principle waved their hands.

"N-Now now there's no need to fight right now. Mrs. Vee that was inappropriate to say especially about a chronically ill child."

"More like damaged." The husband scoffed and Kaiman took a deep breathe and turned to the principle. 

"Neither Dove or Robin will be coming back. This is honestly infuriating.."

"Oh so you're not going to let them make the decision?"

"As their father yes I am." Kaiman barked, "I will be disciplining Dove once we get home for getting in a fight however I'm going to make sure she's okay first because she's upset." He scoffed as he rubbed his daughter's back as she whimpered a bit, "And honestly I'm done dealing with this."

"Daddy.." Dove said softly not really being heard by the adults as they argued. Dove just hid her face more. She didn't know if it was her imagination anymore or not but she saw him.

Kai watching this happen from the doorway, leaning against it as he grabbed at one of his knives and spun it in his fingers. Dove completely hid her face as she clung to her father. Before she knew it he was gone and it confused her as Kaiman grabbed her backpack and stormed out. Still holding his daughter and going to Robin's classroom. He knocked first before opening the door and the teacher and other students looked over, some almost falling out of their seats and others gasping a bit. 

"Robin." The young male looked up from his paper now surprised to see Kaiman, "Grab your bag lets go."

"Huh?"

"Now."

"O-Okay.." Robin collected his things and followed his father out of the room and he looked to him. He heard from Risu and Nikaido about how he was when he was angry. Sure he'd seen him frustrated or annoyed. This was absolute rage from his father. Dove looked over his shoulder to Robin who both had looks of worry and concern. Once home Kaiman gently sat Dove down and moved her hair back.

"I gotta call your mother, Robin mind helping Dove with her bruises?" He asked and Robin nodded as Kaiman went to the kitchen grabbing the phone as he called Crow. God he was glad the phone they were given worked both ways. Robin took Dove into the bathroom and started to clean her up after Kaiman handed an ice pack for her eye. As Robin started to clean his sister up he smiled to her.

"Normally I'm the one covered in bruises." He joked and Dove smiled some and she rubbed her other eye with her free hand. The two froze as they looked to the doorway hearing Kaiman pretty much vent his frustrations. They never heard him swear that much before and man it was shocking to see.

"I'M ABSOLUTELY LIVID!" Kaiman yelled before letting out a frustrated sigh, "She didn't do anything wrong..... I know she got in a fight but she didn't even start it we're not going.. THANK YOU!" Robin looked to Dove and smiled.

"Getting away I see." He gently pinched his sister's non swollen cheek as she giggled. Once he finished bandaging her up they went to the kitchen seeing Kaiman lean against the counter as he was still on the phone. Robin gently hugging his sister as they watched him curiously. 

"Yeah... Kids are here... Okay.. Love you too Crow. Bye.." He hung up and sighed a bit as he then crossed his arms looking to the two.

"So... What's going on?" Robin asked.

"Your mom and I.. Well despite not liking the idea.. Agreed at least that we're pulling you both from that school." He sighed and rubbed the back of his neck, "However." The two perked a bit, "Your mom thinks you two should go to a sorcerer school." Robin perked up and Kaiman held his hand up, "It's ran by the En Family.. They recently started to accept non magic users or sorcerers who can't use magic, and your mom is gonna get you enrolled when she get's the time. So she'll probably not be back till tomorrow. We BOTH do want you two two take some time off from school though. What was the word? Mental recharge?"

"I'm okay with that!" Robin smiled and Dove creased her brow.

"But what if they make fun of me having sludge."

"Honey.." Kaiman said as he crouch to her height after approaching her, "You're probably gonna go in a class with other kids who have weird magic. You're gonna be just fine." Dove nodded and he sighed as he stood, "Now. I had made some gyoza and we just gotta grill it. Do you guys want ANYTHING else to go with dinner?"

"Can we get some rice?"

"Yeah!"

"Rice and gyoza it is." Kaiman laughed and sighed a bit before hugging them both and sighed, "Sorry you guys had to see me like that."

"It's okay dad. Was jut kinda scary.." Robin admitted and Kaiman sighed as he pulled back. Ruffling his son's hair.

"Well.. You're going to a sorcerer school. So be glad."

"Will I learn my magic there?"

"Who knows Dove." Kaiman shrugged as he started to prepare the food, "We'll have to see." As Robin excitingly helped Kaiman with dinner Dove went to grab at her father's leg but saw Kai again in the hall, he nodded to her gently before going into the hall. Dove blinked and went to the doorway and saw nothing was there.

"Dove wanna help with the gyoza?" Kaiman asked, Dove looking over excitedly.

"YES!"


	5. Bonus Curse - New baby sister

Robin didn't get the whole idea the adults were making about his mom having another baby. He knew his mom was having a bit of a hard time but he didn't think much of it. He was more focused on doing other things. He sat with his grandparents as they sat in the waiting room till Vaux came in after lowering his medical mask.

"Hey! You can bring Robin in! His parents are ready for him." Vaux said as Robin perked over and without hesitation he followed Vaux to where his parents were. He was just bored at this point. He did however stop to see his mother fix a blanket as his father fixed the blinds in the room. Kaiman turned to Robin as he smiled and thanks Vaux for bringing Robin in. 

"What is it dad?" Robin asked as he was picked up and brought over to the bed, Kaiman knelt gently and allowed Robin to look to the small pink bundle. In Crow's arms was a baby as they whimpered a bit. Robin blinked as he studied her. A pink blanket was wrapped around her as through her hat a bit of dark brown hair stuck out. She was really tiny too from what Robin could see as well. Looking between his parents as they chuckled a bit as Kaiman allowed Robin on the bed before sitting down himself.

"This is your baby sister Robin." Crow cooed and moved the blanket so Robin could see her face, "Her name is Dove."

"Dove?" Robin asked and turned to Kaiman as he ruffled his hair.

"That's right. And as her big brother you gotta protect her too. She's not as strong as you are." Kaiman said softly and Crow cupped Robin's cheek a bit

"You understand?" 

"Yeah!" Robin smiled and looked to his baby sister as she whimpered, "Welcome to the world Dove!"

* * *

It had only been a month since Dove's birth and Robin was having a bit of adjustment issues. He wanted to do things he normally did with his parents but they seemed to busy with Dove. And that day seemed to be a bit of a bad day. Dove had been born a lot sooner than they expected, three months early. So she wasn't as strong as other infants. They had to be a lot more careful with Dove as well since she was so small and fragile.

Crow looked so tired as she held Dove in her arms at the kitchen table. Falling asleep as she was breast feeding Dove. Robin was coloring a bit as he noticed and he slammed his hands on the table causing Crow to jump in alert looking to Robin as she sighed a bit.

"Dios mío, querida.... What is it Robin?" Crow asked as she smiled.

"You were falling asleep.." Robin said worriedly and Crow laughed a bit.

"I was wasn't I?" The front door was knocked upon and she reached over patting Robin's head, "Wanna go check and see who it is?"

"Si mama!" Robin said as he rushed over to the door and poked his head out. His father was at work so there was no way it was his dad. Instead it was Dokuga and Tetsujo as the two saw Robin poke his head out, "Mom's not here."

"Uh huh." Tetsujo laughed as he squat down, "Guess you don't want your aunt's gyoza." Robin's eyes perked before the door was open more wide. Crow had finished breast feeding and burping Dove as she smiled to the two cross eyes.

"Dokuga, Tetsujo it's so nice to see you guys." She greeted as the two gently hugged her, "Come on in." She allowed the two inside as Robin followed. They casually chatted as Crow yawned a bit, "What can I do for you guys?"

"Well boss asked us to come and check on you." Tetsujo stated as he sat the bag down on the coffee table, "He called the shop and wanted us to make sure you're okay."

"He sounded worried." Dokuga said as he sighed some and turned to Robin as Robin reached up a bit. Laughing he picked Robin up and held him on his hip. The two were like brothers at this point and was pretty damn close. They were close since Robin was a baby, "You look really tired Crow."

"I was expecting her in three months but she came early, I feel unprepared." She sighed as she sat on the couch looking to Dove as the infant stretched, Not only that but when we got her checked they said her devil tumor was under developed and her ducts weren't finished.. I'm so worried.. I don't know what'll happen."

"Have you asked Noi to check on her?" Dokuga asked as Tetsujo prepared the to-go bag a bit.

Crow shook her head, "I did and Noi said she can't do much. Not only that but didn't feel comfortable using her smoke on a baby like that." Crow sighed and looked to her daughter in her lap. Dove stretched a bit as she rubbed her eyes a bit. 

Tetsujo and Dokuga looked to one another and Dokuga turned to Crow, "Why not let us take care of the kids while you take a nap. You look so exhausted." Crow looked up a bit as she rose a brow, "We babysat before and you must be tired taking care of two kids."

"Thank you guys.." Crow smiled, "If Kaiman was here I'd totally go and take a nap."

"Well you got us so deal with it." Tetsujo laughed.

* * *

"Daddy I had a bad dream.." Robin whimpered a bit as he shook his father awake. Kaiman groaned a bit as he yawned loudly as he looked to his son. Groaning a bit he picked the child up and sat him in the bed with him and Crow.

"Alright bud you can lay with us." He said softly and right as he was going to lay down the baby monitor started to go off and Dove cried. Crow shot up by instinct and she went to get up ut Kaiman stopped her, "I got her.."

"You sure?"

"Yeah." Kaiman yawned once more as he got up and left the room. Crow laid back on her side and allowed Robin to come and curl up next to her. She ran her fingers through his hair as she smiled to him and he looked his mother curiously.

"Mama.."

"Hmm?"

"Why are you and dad working so hard to take care of Dove? Were you the same with me when I was like her?" 

Crow looked to Robin a bit surprised at the question and she smiled as she kissed his forehead, "Yes. We just have to be extra careful with her."

"Because she's sick?"

"More she's weak." Crow shrugged, "Your sister was born too early and she's not fully developed so we gotta be careful." Robin nodded a moment and followed his mother's gaze as Kaiman came back in and laid down along with Dove. Who whimpered before Kaiman hummed running this thumb over her head.

"It's okay Dove..~" He hummed and Dove whimpered as she cried softly. Robin reached over and held her small hand gently as Dove turned to look to her, her large redish-gold brown eyes looking to his green, "I'm here too. No need to be scared." Dove hiccuped a bit and Crow rubbed her daughter's belly a bit as she started to hum. They all gotten comfortable as Crow started to sing them a lullaby in Spanish. It soothed everyone anyway and Robin curled up close to his mother's chest as Dove fell asleep the same way as her father. On her side and head tilted to the pillow. Crow smiled a bit as she reached over with her free hand feeling her husband's scales before laying her own head down.

She soon feel asleep with a smile on her face. This was her family. And she'd never trade it for the world.


	6. New school!

Kaiman grumbled from behind his mask as he walked with Crow, Dove and Robin. They were finally looking at the new school the kids were going to be attending and Kaiman didn't know how fully to feel yet. It seemed to be a school in the sorcerer realm and was easy to accuse for those who don't use magic. Just simply needed to know the right building to enter and it lead you straight to the school. Robin was quite excited while Dove seemed nervous. Crow seemed pretty confident as they approached the school.

Kaiman leaned over to his wife as she held Dove's hand, creasing his brow a bit, "Crow you SURE this is a good idea?"

Crow looked to her husband and with her free hand she patted his masked face, "Of course, I made sure Robin and Dove were put in appropriate classes. Don't worry."

"The one time I'm glad we're attached to a mafia family..." Kaiman huffed a bit as he stood straight and Robin leaned over a bit smirking behind his mask.

"Same family that wanted you dead."

"Thank you Robin." Kaiman said sarcastically. As they entered the school and explored they had gotten to Robin's classroom as they were pretty surprised. Robin's class was a decent sized room with less students from what they could tell. Looking at the name board Crow chuckled as she pointed to the wall.

"Robin look you're here. You got a front row seat too."

"Finally!" Robin said excitedly and looked at the board before going to his desk and sitting comfortably. The parents looked over as they were greeted by a pretty normally dressed man. He smiled and approached the family as he offered a hand as Kaiman shook it.

"You're the ones Mr. En told me about it's a pleasure to meet you! I'm Mr. Shiruka it's so wonderful to meet you." 

"Same.. I'm Kaiman and I'm sure you know my wife, Crow." Kaiman greeted and Crow offered her free hand to the teacher as he shook her hand.

"Ah yes! Ever since you took over entertainment at the En manor, don't tell anyone but I think you do a fabulous job and things turn out so nice~!"

Crow laughed a bit and smiled to him, "Well thank you. En does trust me on my abilities do set up parties and such." 

"And is this Robin?" The teacher asked as he turned to the young one as he was exploring the desk. He looked as if he was caught as he stood straight and patted his jacket off, "Oh you're fine that's your desk after all! If you lift it your books are inside you can grab them later." Robin did open the lid as the teacher spoke and was surprised to see them before nodding as he lowered the lid, "And this is little Dove?"

"That's right." Crow cooed and Dove hid behind her mother's leg and Kaiman chuckled.

"She didn't have a good school experience.. So she's not handling it well right now." Kaiman explained.

"Oh poor girl.. Well we deal with cruel things with the up most diligence. So don't worry."

Dove looked worried before looking to her parents, "What does that mean?"

"Means they take bullying seriously." Kaiman explained and Dove nodded a bit and Crow patted her husband's arm.

"Speaking of which we should probably go by Dove's class."

"Good idea." Kaiman chuckled, "Again it was nice to see you."

"You too! See you Monday Robin."

"Okay Mr. Shiruka."

* * *

When they went by Dove's class it seemed to be a more personal and one on one looking kind of class. Dove seemed a bit shy and nervous definitely as there were some students in there already with the other adults in the room and parents. She looked to her parents nervously as the two talked among themselves. Robin perked his head over and one of the other kids came over and tilted his head as he studied Dove. She hid behind her father's leg as she clung to his jeans a bit as she tried to hide herself with his hoodie but wasn't tall enough to do so. Pulling it down as it caught his attention.

"Oh my gosh.. Haku!" A woman called and the boy turned and the woman came over as she pulled the boy back laughing some, "I'm so sorry he's overly curious."

"I get that." Kaiman chuckled and gestured to Robin who looked around a bit himself, "Our oldest is like that."

"Again I'm so sorry.."

"Mom why does she have black stuff coming out of her nose?" Haku asked and Kaiman and Crow froze and looked to Dove as she sniffed a bit. Crow reached into her bag and crouched and covered her daughter's nose as she whimpered some.

"Haku you can't just ask stuff like that.. Again I'm.."

"It's okay don't worry we get it a lot." Crow chuckled and Kaiman crouched as well as he patted his daughter's back. Robin watched this and he put his hands in his pockets. What was this weird feeling in his stomach?

"She a magic victim?" The woman asked.

"Sadly got it from me." Kaiman laughed nervously as he gestured to his head, "I had my face turned into a lizard and I used to spew what she is.. Didn't think it'd pass on genetically."

"Oh I see." The woman sighed in what seemed to be relief, "I was worried it could have been something worse. Like someone cursed her."

"Oh they'd be taken care of if they did." Kaiman huffed and Crow laughed softly.

"My name is Crow, this is my husband, Kaiman and our eldest, Robin. And this is Dove."

"I'm Mai. And my son Haku." Mai patted her son's head as he laughed softly. Once done cleaning her face and having her head back Crow stood and tossed the tissue away as she smiled.

"You excited for this class?"

"Of course. It took forever to get in but I knew it was for the best." Mai patted Haku's back as he went to Robin. Seeming to ask him questions, "When I found out there was a class for kids without magic or magic victims I worked really hard to get him in here. My cousin who works for the En family pulled some strings and got us in. It's hard being a single mom."

"Oh wow.." Crow blinked, "I had to pull some strings myself and it wasn't easy either. We live in the Hole so.." Crow laughed a bit.

"Wow really?! That's amazing!"

"Yeah the entryway isn't far from our house actually."

"Hello hello!" A woman approached the group and she clapped her hands together and Dove hid her face in Kaiman's hoodie again as he almost fell over, "Oh my I didn't mean to scare you." The woman said worriedly.

"She's shy sorry.." Kaiman laughed and rubbed his daughter's back. 

"Oh I'm assuming that's little Dove? Hello there Dove it's a pleasure to meet you I'm Miss Mily I'm one of your teachers here." Mily said as Dove turned to look at the woman. She seem to have a huge scar on her hand and arm as Dove noticed and she waved her hand a bit.

"Hello."

"I get it the scar scares you."

"If you don't mind me asking what happened?" Mai asked and Mily stood up and as she patted her skirt down.

"I don't mind at all really. I got a run in with a few thugs part of a gang almost twenty years ago. I used to be able to produce magic in this arm but I used too much and it completely destroyed my arm. I was in school to be a teacher but I figured being a teacher for kids who have experienced trauma with magic or have none at all would help them. Actually the other teachers here are either magic victims themselves or can't produce magic." Dove seemed to perk up a bit and same with Robin as he turned.

Crow tilted her head after looking to Kaiman and Mai before gesturing, "They open about it as well?"

"Of course. Mr. Ray was born with inactive smoke ducts. So he can't use magic at all. And Miss Kim, at a young age she was tested on but it turned for the better that she can produce some sweet smelling air at will." Mily explained, "We have kids who experience the same trauma or just can't use magic. What about you Dove?"

Dove didn't want to talk as she zipped Kaiman's jacket up and purposely got herself stuck inside, Kaiman laughed a bit as he rubbed his daughter's back.

"She sometimes vomits black sludge or it comes out of her nose. It's a genetic thing."

"Oh I see. Well I can't wait to see you Monday Dove." The family left the school and as they headed towards the exit as Kaiman carried Dove in his coat he turned to Crow who watched Robin bounce a bit with excitement.

"You know what, hun?"

"Hmm?"

"I'm kinda hopeful for that school."

Crow smiled a bit to her husband before grabbing the door, "Me too."

* * *

"Alright kids let's all get settled." Mily said as she clapped her hands and had Dove stand next to her, "We have a new student among us and her name is Dove." 

"Hi Dove!" The kids said happily and Dove waved sheepishly.

"Now go ahead and take your seat okay?" Dove nodded to Mily's instructions and sat herself down, she felt really nervous and she watched as they were preparing for the day. Luckily for Dove it was a 'free day' since they did so good recently. Dove didn't understand but just kinda rolled with what was happening. Using her crayons to draw a bit one of the girls at her desk name Vine looked over and she tilted her head.

"Whose the green guy?" Dove looked to Vine and she looked at the drawing.

"That's my dad. He has a lizard head." She then pointed, "That's my mom, and that's my big brother Robin."

"Your dad has a lizard head?!" Haku who sat at her table asked as he leaned over a bit, "That's so cool! Why didn't he take his mask off?"

"Dad doesn't take it off around others." Dove explained and they awed.

"My dad has a frog face." The third kid at their table said as Dove could see his name was Price, "I can shoot my tongue out but I was told not to."

"That's gross!" Haku laughed and so did Vine.

"What can you do?" Price asked Vine as he leaned over.

"I can't use magic. My mommy and daddy said it's okay if I can't." Vine shrugged, "I want to one day though. Even a little."

"And you?" Haku asked and Dove froze a moment, looking at her drawing a moment of her family and she chewed her lower lip. She didn't want to say because she was bullied for it before. Would they really judge her here? Or no?

"U-Um... I-I can't use magic... Only my mom can. My dad used to but that was before me or my brother." Dove explained and she rested her head on her arms as she folded her arms over the table. 

"You had black stuff come out of your nose right?" Haku asked.

"Woah that's a thing?" Vine asked and Dove felt her face pale.

"Y-Yeah.."

"That's so cool!" Price said eagerly, "Maybe one day you can control it!" Dove weirdly felt... Welcomed. Why were these kids being nice? Maybe.. She wasn't gonna be so alone after all.


End file.
